False Acceptance
by SiRiUsLyInLuV71
Summary: The Acceptance of Sirius and Hermione. Story is way better than summary. ONESHOT. SBHG, RLHP


Title: False Acceptance

She smirked as she looked at the reflection in the mirror. Today was the day she finally got her revenge. Today was the day her dreams were going to come true. She was going to get everything she wanted today, after tonight, she will have everything. After tonight she will have Sirius Black.

Oh, how long she awaited this moment. Not only was she going to get revenge on that mudblood Hermione Granger, but she will also have the most powerful, most richest, and most handsomest man in the Wizarding world. She smirked again, that same smirk she has when she writes a juicy article. Rita Skeeter, no, Rita Skeeter…soon to be Rita Black was giggling gleefully. _'That bitch is going to get hers today. I have the only thing she ever wanted. That mud blood's lesson is learned.' _Rita looked up that the mirror and smirked once again, how truly gleefully happy she was today. She is one step away from everything she ever wanted, and in couple of hours… she will have everything.

Ron awoke with a grin plastered on his face. A smell of vanilla, and fresh mint ensnared his nostrils. He smiled. He finally had his Hermione, and she wasn't going anywhere. Waking up with her right next to him, seemed more than what heaven could offer in Ron's head. Even if she didn't love him, it didn't matter, as long as she was his. _'His'. _Hermione now belonged to him, no one could take her now. She willingly gave herself to him. Only with a little bit of persuasion. _'But really did she have to know?' _Ron thought back to his ingenious plan. Ron face plastered a smirk full of cunningness and treachery as he remembered that day, he formulated his plan. To win Hermione.

_FLASHBACK_

_A news was announced yesterday, at precisely 8:08 p.m. at Grimmauld Place that shocked nearly everyone half to death, expect for two people. Harry Potter, and Remus Lupin whom both knew of this prior engagement between the two pupils. Remus Lupin and Harry Potter whom, both had their share of shocking news were slightly content that the shock, gasps, and yells cornered both on Sirius and Hermione. _

_**SCENEBREAK**_

_Remus whom, was divorced a year back due to an affair he had with Harry Potter. Both, loved each other unmercifully, and Remus found comfort in him, that he never found in Nymphdora. Remus never even called her by her first name, it was always by her surname. Now what kind of relationship was that? With Harry, he could bury his cock in plain bliss, with Harry he could forget, with Harry he could release the monster deep within his heart. At first it wasn't love that attracted Remus to Harry, it was pure lust. Remus knew it was wrong to feel this way, considering the fact that he was a married man, and the fact that Harry was 19 years younger than him didn't help the matter. But to his surprise, Harry looked past all of that, and truly seen Remus Lupin for the man who he really is. Tonks, or Nymphdora as he would really like to call his wife, never knew him, or understood him. She always thought that he was self-pitying himself, which he was, and had every right to. That self-pitying view point of Remus Lupin led into the attraction that filled Nymphdora's heart. Which soon escalated to love. True she loved him with her all. But she never really known the man behind the self-pity. Never known that Remus had sexual urges of a fully fledged werewolf most of the time, never known that Remus preferred men, never known that Remus loved rare meat, never known that Remus once loved James Potter. But as Harry entered his life, he picked up on everything without getting Remus to utter a single word about it and accepted him with open arms. For the first time in Harry's life, he ever cursed his father, for breaking Remus' heart. It wasn't easy for Harry to conquer the love of Remus Lupin, obstacles were thrown his way, but this is the boy who defeated the darkest wizard of all time, how hard is it going to be to get his man, his werewolf, his fantasy, Remus Lupin. Harry consistently pursued and offered himself to Remus at every chance, Remus mostly all the time angrily threw him off. Remus kept on telling him the same lines "__**I am not gay Harry, it's not right for you to be feeling this way. Plus I am married, even if I wasn't I still would not court you. Now please stand aside." **__It was consistently the same lines, until one day Harry said something that changed everything. That caught him at his most vulnerable heart clenching moment. When Harry said the words, that had been buried in his heart, since his first and only heartbreak. __**"You were in love with him weren't you?" **__Those were the words Harry needed to wheel in Remus Lupin, and he took the bait. Remus glared at Harry angrily when those words were spoken. Remus denied everything Harry threw his way, up until Remus couldn't hold back any longer. Soon Harry found himself pinned against the wall, Remus' tongue down his throat, and Harry's hands inside Remus' trousers. The first encounter with Remus was anything but gentle, who knew that the gentle man that everyone accepted Remus as, had so much unreleased anger deep inside him. Remus didn't even kiss Harry at all during the first escapade, only when he pinned Harry against the wall. Remus shoved his cock unmercifully down Harry's hot mouth. Remus gagged Harry so hard, he coughed up blood. But Harry didn't care, he took it. Remus kept on throwing him glances to see him retort, push him away, but Harry didn't budge. That made Remus soften his gaze on him but didn't seize to pull Remus out of his possessor mode. Remus then pulled Harry by the hair, and pushed his head back roughly against the wall, and turned him around, and without warning Remus' dripping, long, thick, and sweet cock plunged against Harry's arse. Harry had never been in so much pain and pleasure ever. He had his share of sexual experiences, but none could top what Remus Lupin was doing to him now. Each thrust penetrating him, and stretching him further and further. His thrusts were hard, and meant to be painful, to show Harry he wasn't worth loving, that he couldn't love, and also Remus soon figured it was also an escape. An escape from the façade he puts on for people, for there own sheer pleasure. After that encounter, and a couple of more sessions of fucking Harry, did Remus slowly began to open up with Harry, and soon both parties found themselves deeply in love. They both knew it was wrong, but it felt so right. Remus was reluctant to let Tonks know, but once he did, Tonks understood. She really did love him enough to let him go. Remus wanted to see her happy, with a man whom deserved her in everyway, not himself. He finally found his happiness in Harry. _

_**SCENEBREAK**_

_That's why when they were the first to be notified by both Sirius and Hermione about their on going affair. No one understood more than Remus and Harry, whom been through their fair share of hardships. Sirius and Hermione, just like both Remus and Harry, needed their share of happiness, and if they found it in each other, Remus and Harry couldn't have been happier. So when the news floated their ears, it wasn't that big of a surprise. Harry kept on telling Remus he expected it, but Remus never paid him no heed, until Sirius approached him. Sirius and Hermione decided to approach the easy ones first which were Remus and Harry. Now what was left was the Weasley Clan, more like the Weasley Klux Clan, as Sirius called them. _

_Upon hearing the news, people had shocked faces. Asked many ridiculous questions, such as "Hermione dear, are you under the imperious curse?" a certain fat lard of a woman named Molly Weasley asked, or "Sirius, you got money man, surely you can purchase a couple of whores?" asked a amused Fred Weasley, or the most famous "How did it happen?" asked by mostly everyone. Sirius and Hermione went along all of their questions, and listened to the taunts they received by Molly Weasley only catching certain words that escaped her mouth such as "Disgusting", "Mental", "Perverted", "Crazy", and surely much more. The only person whom seemed clamed by all of this was Ronald. And that's saying something considering the fact that Ronald lashes out at mostly everything that doesn't go right according to him. It was a bit frightening to see Ron so clam, usually him screaming at the top of his lungs would have seemed to justify this point, but none came. Ron was as silent as the lambs. _

_Sirius and Hermione get together wasn't at all supposed to happen, because neither were attracted to the other in anytime before. It was a completely platonic relationship between the two. The incident that started it all was…_

_**SCENEBREAK**_

_Hermione worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as a auror. Soon, her boss told her auror services from her are no longer required due to mostly all surviving Death Eaters being locked up in Azkaban, and no threat from Voldemort. Hermione immediately jumped to the conclusion she was being fired, but soon came to the realization that her boss was just offering her another post, another more exciting post that pays more Galleons. Her new post was in the Department of Mysteries. Hermione's heart jumped at the realization that she would be working in the Department of Mysteries, even since their horrific encounter with Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries, Hermione had secretly been fascinated by it. Who knew how much ancient magic could be found there? The possibilities were endless. A friend of Hermione's also worked in the Department of Mysteries. Sirius Black. _

_Which is highly ironic considering that fact which he single handedly escaped the veil without scratch on his back. Ever since his escape from the veil Sirius had been fascinated by it, after all those years locked up in Azkaban, the veil unleashed something in Sirius that had long been hidden and stored away since he entered Azkaban. His passion for discovery. The same passion a woman with bushy brown hair possessed. It was like the appalling damage he went through in Azkaban didn't affect him, he came back as the jolly, fun loving, mischievous Sirius Black. The real Sirius Black, with all his mighty fine recklessness, and arrogance. Sirius came back more happy and more content than he ever was with himself, he devilishly good looks sprouted even more, making him easily the most sought after man in the Wizarding world. From his shiny shaggy black hair, to his glowing pale skin, to his mesmerizing grey eyes, to his handsome smile, to his lean and muscular physic, and of course that lovable I-am-the-sexiest-man-alive attitude. Sirius wasn't a womanizer as they called him back at his Hogwarts years, no. He grew more mature, and was finally looking for a female companionship that bypassed good shagging, and meant something. He wanted a woman with intellect, grace, passion, and love. Sirius did date occasionally but nothing kept him interested rather than the sex, and that's what he was looking for. Many women tried though, some actually memorized words from dictionary's, and rectified the words in improper sentences, and all Sirius could do was laugh. Oh gods, he was always wondering when he will finally find someone who would meet his intellect, who would have the same passion of life as he has, who would sprout the same dreams he has, who would love him for who he was, the woman whom would be the perfect match for Sirius. _

_Hermione couldn't be more excited, she couldn't wait to tell Harry, Remus, and Sirius. The news actually excited her even more, when she figured that she would get to work along side by side with Sirius. It would certainly be fascinating to see Sirius at work. Hermione recently noticed that his passion kept on growing about his work, not only work but everything else. His love for Harry grew, instead of looking at Harry like James, Sirius finally realized that Harry was like a son to him, and treated him as such. Instead Remus being a substitute for James, Sirius finally figured out that Remus was his other best friend, and would always be there for him as James would. Sirius' whole persona changed. Remus' always commented that, ever since he came back from the veil he was turning back to the Sirius, he remembered. The fun loving man whom by nature it was to fill peoples heart with happiness, who could brighten anyone's day just by looking at them, who had the power to make your heart melt, the true Sirius Black. Not the grumpy, self-pitying, self-centered man they had all come to know, when staying in Grimmauld place. Hermione had this new admiration towards Sirius, she always had one before, but now it shined better. She hardly had any arguments with him, unless it was something academic, which they both disagreed on. But the arguments would go on and on, because both of them were extremely persistent so neither won. _

_Working with Sirius was something else, never before had Hermione seen this side of him, a softer, but more determined side. She learned so much from Sirius, and suddenly Hermione felt like a school girl again, learning so much from him. It was so ironic, thinking that all Hermione's life, she spent making someone else feel less intelligent, and now out of nowhere Sirius comes along and makes her feel less intelligent. Besides Sirius only one person made her feel less intellectual and that was her Professor. Professor Snape. How Hermione loathed him. But Hermione felt nothing anywhere near loathing for Sirius, it was more of a expression of awe, and admiration. _

_Hermione didn't know when, she didn't know how, but soon she started to have feelings for Sirius that weren't completely platonic. She began to notice Sirius, in a light that didn't reflect Harry Potter's guardian. She now noticed the man Sirius really was. The very good-looking man that he was. The was his shaggy black hair, touches the sides of his face, the dimple in his right cheek when he smiles, the cooling grey eyes that reflect happiness, and that dazzling smile he saves only for her. But it wasn't easy for Hermione to convince herself that she was having feelings for Sirius, gods she was stubborn! First her denial mode took over, she convinced herself just because he is good-looking doesn't mean anything, come on there were many good-looking guys out there, but her heart didn't beat excruciatingly fast when she looked at other guys. She convinced herself those were nerves. Then she noticed the small things about Sirius that she assumed no one else noticed, which were how his eyes sparkle when he is happy, or when he angry his fingers twitch, or when he is sad a soft line on his forehead is visible. That's when Hermione adopted So-what-if-I-like-him-doesn't-mean-he-is-gonna-like-me-because-I-am-just-a-book-worm mode. Soon that also was out the window, when Sirius was being more content with her, more himself, they touched each other frequently (not like that), it was more like gentle hand brushes, or just lightly griping Hermione's shoulder when he was talking. And the eye contact was unmistakable, the eyes that Sirius looks at Hermione with differ from anyone else, Hermione had yet to see him look at anyone else as he did her. And mind you Hermione is very observant. _

_It started out one evening, whist they were ready to pack up, and put all the paper work away in their office. It was a horrible day at work, Sirius was working a new project which involved immobilizing the brains with tentacles. Let's just say the outcome wasn't as Sirius and Hermione would have liked. Both were tried as they headed back to their office to put all their reports, and paperwork away. As they arrived at their office, they didn't speak just began to work on putting everything away, as fast as they can, so they can go home and relax. Hermione went over to her side of the office and began to work, as Sirius did his. After a good 30 minutes of silence, Sirius decided to break it._

"_Are you done Hermione?" asked Sirius from his chair._

"_Yes almost, I just wanted to finish this report and after I am done, I'll go home. You be off." said Hermione from the other side._

_Sirius frowned, they had been working together for 6 months now, and everyone of those days they left, and came to work together. Sirius would wait, as long as it took her to finish the report._

"_No, I'll wait. Let me see if I can help you." said Sirius, as he crossed the room to her side, and sat on the table next to the neatly stacked pile of reports, while Sirius' reports were organized but not as neat as Hermione's. Hermione glared at him._

"_What?" asked Sirius, unaware of why she was glaring at him._

"_You do know there is a chair right there." said Hermione pointing to the chair across her desk. Sirius laughed._

"_But I wanted to be closer to you so I could help you" replied Sirius smirking._

"_Still a kid Mr. Black." murmured Hermione._

_  
Sirius leaned closer to her ear, and replied in a husky voice "And you know it."._

_Hermione blushed furiously, at his tone. Sirius, himself didn't even know why all of the sudden he was flirting with Hermione. The air in the room was thick, and neither of them knew how this exchanged bested upon the other. _

"_Yes, I do." replied Hermione with a purr behind her voice, that made her almost feline like. _

_Sirius looked at her, her eyes filled something he had never seen before. Lust, and desire. Sirius was of course a reckless man, he was known for it, and did the only thing that he seemed fit right at this moment. He kissed her, it was just supposed to be a tester to see if she returned the feelings that he himself, held for her, but soon that one soft kiss led to furious demanding, and needy other ones, that ended with Hermione on the desk naked and Sirius plunging his long, thick, needy cock into her. Sirius' couldn't remember the last time, he felt this much raw passion inside a woman. Everything about Hermione was perfect, the way she moaned every time he rubbed her clit, the way she had the look of eagerness awaiting to see what Sirius would do next, the need to learn how to pleasure him in anyway possible. Each trust was bliss to them both. Pure bliss. An unknown feeling that neither of them discovered before each other. His cock was like a key that opened only her, his cock felt at home inside her. Desire filled his heart for this woman, and he knew then and there that she was the one for him. They both climaxed together, both seeing stars in each others eyes, as Sirius leaned down for another kiss. The kiss was softer than before, expressed more than lust and hunger. They didn't speak after they finished, just stared at each other, both lost in the moment that passed between them, each secretly hoping that there would be more moments like this to come. And sure enough it did. _

_SCENEBREAK_

_No one was apparently happy that Sirius and Hermione were together, but no one chose to let there feelings be known. The only thing the Weasley's could do is accept them. And they did. Ron was still expressionless as the air in Grimmauld place thinned. Ron acted as if it didn't bother him, no one thought anything of Ron peculiar behavior, mostly thought that Ron was over the crush he had engraved for Hermione after their sixth year. The only one who seemed a little worried about Ron's new acceptance toward Sirius and Hermione was Harry. Harry didn't know if he was being paranoid, but he knew something was off. It wasn't like this for Ron to act so mature, he was more rash than that. Harry didn't voice any of his concerns out loud, maybe he would tell Remus later, but now he didn't want the solitude of acceptance that both Sirius and Hermione received from the Weasley's. Harry couldn't shake the feeling that Ron was going to do something very stupid before he accepted this. But again didn't voice his concern, nor did he speak to Ron about it._

_After the war, Ron and Harry soon began to grow apart. They had petty arguments, and Ron seemed to have changed from the boy he once knew at school. He grew colder, and more resistant to everyone, except one which was Hermione. Ron wanted to court Hermione, but Hermione wouldn't have it. She briefly explained to him that, she was not at all attracted to him as she once was in school, and that her feelings toward him were completely platonic. From that point on, Ron stopped pursuing Hermione, but kept it in his head that one day she is going to be his._

_**SCENEBREAK**_

_After the dinner in Grimmauld, once everyone went home including Remus and Harry who were reluctant to leave, but were threatened by Sirius. "Unless you want to hear severe panting and moaning, I suggest you love birds go home." Those words alone drove both Remus and Harry out of the door, which resulted in Sirius getting whacked behind the head by Hermione. Rubbing his head Sirius turned around._

"_Eagar are we?" asked Sirius in a husky voice. _

_Hermione turned bright crimson, even after 6 months of shagging Sirius Black, he still knew how to make her blush, without even completing a full sentence. "No. That was not nice what you did, Sirius. They wanted to stay." replied Hermione, in a contemned firm voice._

"_And have them have sex in my couch? I don't think so. I done my share of puking in Azkaban." said Sirius shaking his head, and crinkling his nose. "Now, I want my share in something else." murmured Sirius walking toward Hermione._

_Hermione smirked. "And what is that?" asked Hermione in a purr, that drove Sirius mad._

"_Your cunt, babe." replied Sirius huskily. _

_Hermione gulped, she was pinned against the wall, with Sirius inches away from her. His breath warm on her cheeks, his hands rubbing against her arms, and his lips a few inches away from hers. Just as Hermione was about to suggest they go to the bedroom, Sirius crushed his lips on hers. Kissing her hard, with all the lust he could muster, his hands rising toward her shoulder blade and pulling the straps of her dress below her breast. His tongue darted into her mouth, causing Hermione to moan, and her knees to falter, but Sirius was quicker than that, and held her up with one hand. Sirius trailed his kisses on to her neck, and sucked at the flesh that was exposed, causing Hermione to make the most erotic sounds that were music to his ears. _

_Hermione put her legs around Sirius' waist, and proceeded to rip the buttons on his shirt with a look of hunger upon her face. She proceeded to lick all over his jaw line, through his neck, and on to his nipple, which she bit, causing Sirius to grab her hair. Hermione smirked in Sirius' chest which he felt, as she kept on kissing and licking every inch of his body until she reached his waist line. Hermione undid his belt with her teeth causing Sirius to pull her hair harder, edging her on. Hermione could feel his erection hot on her shoulder through the pants. Hermione proceeded to undo Sirius' jeans and pull down his boxers revealing his scorching hot erection that hit her across the cheek. Hermione smirked again, she kissed the top of his penis, tasting the pre-cum, a musky salty flavor she had come to love. She began to circle her tongue around the tip on his cock, and proceeded to tease the head of his cock with her teeth, which earned her a grunt from Sirius. Hermione began to slowly suck on Sirius, as if he were a straw that she wanted to suck ice cream out of. Her head bobbing up and down taking Sirius' whole length in his mouth. Teasing his cock with her teeth, and Sirius holding on to her hair for support. Sirius grunted again and using his other free hand pinched her nipple causing her to moan, with his cock in her mouth, sending Sirius in bliss once again. Hermione started to suck, harder, and harder, with Sirius grasping and moaning, until he finally climaxed in her mouth. Cum leaked from the sides of her lips, as Sirius pulled his limp cock out of her mouth. She brought her finger near her chin and wiped the cum of with her fingers and proceeded to lick her fingers clean. Hermione looked up at him and smirked. In a matter of seconds Sirius was hard again as he watched the erotic scene. Sirius picked Hermione up, and led them to the bedroom. _

_Once they reached the bedroom, Sirius practically threw Hermione on the bed and parted her legs forcefully, and kissed his way toward her center. The smell of her arousal was heavenly, and it made Sirius' mouth water. Sirius gently rubbed two fingers in the middle of her fold and parted it, causing Hermione to moan. Sirius smirked, and blew between her folds causing Hermione's hips to buck up. Sirius slowly took her clit in between his teeth, slowly nibbling on it, causing Hermione to shriek. He began licking up and down between her folds, and finally rested on her center sucking on her juices. He darted his tongue inside her and proceeded on shoving it in and out of her center, causing Hermione to scream his name and yank his hair. Sirius' fingers again found Hermione's cunt and proceeded on rubbing it violently, causing Hermione to howl, and buck her hips. His tongue still in her center, Sirius stuck two fingers in her center along with his tongue, and began to shove it in and out, causing Hermione to scream again, and climax. Grinning Sirius sucked up all of her juices, and kissed his way up until he reached her mouth and proceeded to kiss her, with so much hunger. Hermione again began to moan, once she tasted herself in Sirius' mouth. Sirius made his way toward Hermione's ear when he stopped and murmured "Want me now, Love?". All Sirius needed to hear was a panted "Yes, NOW!" from Hermione, as he shoved his member into Hermione tight hole, causing Hermione to gasp._

_Sirius began to squeeze Hermione's taunt nipples, and he began thrusting in and out of her, awarded by loud moaning by Hermione. Sirius proceeded on sucking on her right nipple, as he continued to rub, and squeeze the other. "Love your tits." he murmured in her chest, reasoning Hermione to pant louder. Sirius' balls started to tighten as he began thrusting in and out of Hermione harder, listening to Hermione pant "Sirius", "Harder", "More", "Fuck!". Sirius increased his speed even more causing the whole bed to shake and the lamp to fall onto the marble floor and shatter. Soon both Sirius, and Hermione were on the verge of climax, as Sirius thrust hard one more time hitting her G-Spot, again and causing her to finally climax, as Sirius followed. Sirius stayed inside Hermione for a long time just staring into her eyes. He again felt at home. He loved this woman so much. God forbid if anything happens to either of them, causing this relationship to be broken. Hermione smiled at him, and snuggled in his warm chest, as they both fell into a peaceful slumber with smiles on their faces._

_**SCENEBREAK**_

_The Hogs Head, was usually occupied with Wizards, and Witches of lower standards. Mostly Wizards and Witches who took drugs, prostitutes, weirdoes, unemployed, or just really depressed people. A woman in her early 30's sat in front of the bar sipping on a fire whiskey, and muttering to herself. She was extraordinarily beautiful, she had striking blonde hair, full lips, curvaceous body, and striking golden orbs. Many would wonder, why a woman such as herself would be sitting at a pub like this sipping fire whiskey. _

_Rita Skeeter, once known as the most brilliant writer in the Daily Prophet. She was cunning, calculable, clever, talkative, and most of all saw things in a light that suited her readers, and her in a most dazzling way. Rita had a way of changing the truth to fit her views. Yes, she often wrote things that were accurate, but always stretched it to make her readers more interested in the subject. Yes, she ruined lives, ruined marriages, encouraged infidelities, and often found pleasure in doing so. She lived her dream life. Her passion was writing, ever since she was little she had pleasure in writing everything down, taking notes, and memorizing every word that left ones mouth. Rita was recognized and congratulated everywhere, for her dishing stories. People looked up to the woman who shared her opinionated truths with the public. But soon, that all changed when she was assigned to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to interview the four Triwizard Champions. Rita should have known straight away she shouldn't have messed with the-boy-who-lived. I mean, people were led to believe that he defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the mere age of one, what made her think that she could take on Harry Potter? Even if it was with publicity. Rita would have probably succeeded in her attempts to destroy Harry Potter's public image, if it wasn't for one, Hermione Granger. No one should underestimate a girl who takes notes, and has a passion for learning, that once, Rita herself, had at her very own tender ages. Soon, Rita discovered that Hermione truly was a threat and wanted her out of the way as soon as possible, so she wrote gossiping articles in the Daily Prophet about her two timing Mr. Harry Potter with Victor Krum. Which was impossible considering the fact that even then Harry Potter was infatuated with a certain sandy haired werewolf. Rita knew how to push Hermione's buttons, but soon her underestimation of one, Hermione Granger, led to her downfall. Not only had Hermione Granger discovered her only, secret, but used it against her, to make her do her dirty deeds. If this were happening to someone else surely she would praise her, but seeing as this was done to her, she was completely humorless. From that point on, Rita Skeeter vowed to herself, that she would make Hermione Granger pay, take away everything she worked hard for. Rita began to make the witch pay, she began to get more writers to publish nasty articles about her, exposed her scandalous affair with the one and only Sirius Black, and proceeded on getting dirt on Harry Potter. Which only ended up with someone (three guesses who?) tipping the ministry off about her illegal animagus form. Rita could have served 5 years in Azkaban for it, but they just decided to fire her, considering the fact that she did so much for the popularity for the Daily Prophet. And now, here she is in one of the most nastiest bars ever drinking fire whiskey and drowning in self-pity. _

_**SCENEBREAK**_

_Another depressed soul wandered the streets of Hogsmeade, he had no destination to where he was headed, he just walked wherever his feet took him. Aimlessly he wondered where he went wrong. How he lost the love of his life to someone 20 years his senior. He thought he was right for Hermione in every single way, even when she turned him down, he thought it was just a phase that she went through, and ultimately she would be his one way or another. But that didn't happen, that's what crashed his world. It took Ron every ounce of self restrain the had to not pull his wand out and shout a "Avada Kedavra" curse toward Sirius. He still couldn't believe that after all of those years staying by Hermione's side, she still hadn't developed any of the feelings he possessed in his heart. How could she? A single tear ran down Ron's bright blue eyes, and landed on his mouth. Finally his feet stopped, as he looked toward his destination. __**"Hogs Head" **_

_Ron entered the dimly lit, and dreadful smelling club. Ron took a seat next to a woman who was two seats away from him, drinking and staring dazedly at nothing in peculiar, she seemed to be deep in thought and looked familiar. Ron voiced to the bartender to get him a peg of fire whiskey. Ron took down the whole peg with just one gulp, and sighed. He looked at the peg and murmured the bartender to fill him up once again. The burning sensation of the fire whiskey helped ease the fire that was burning within Ron to dimmer. The anger from the rejection, the anger for not being the one Hermione announced in front of his family, the loss of his love. Ron started to become more and more expressionless, and careless drink after drink. Finally after his 6__th__ peg, the bartender said "No more drinks for you. Nor for that lady over there." pointing to a strikingly beautiful woman with blond locks for hair. Ron didn't reply, his face drained, his heart pulped, and his eyes filled with sorrow. The bartender sighed._

"_You look like a good lad? Why you here boy? What's her name?" asked the bartender. _

_Ron didn't look at the man. Was he that obvious. He sighed once again and spoke "Her name was Hermione. Hermione Granger._

_The only thing that clicked in her head right now was that name. Hermione Granger. That name brought back a fire in Rita that was fairly distinguished from all the alcohol she had today, but hearing her name out of the person's mouth acted like a sobering potion._

"_Hermione Granger?" questioned Rita to the man sitting across from her._

_Ron looked up from his peg and looked at the woman sitting next to him. How did she know Hermione Granger? And why does she look so familiar? _

"_How do you know Hermione Granger?" asked Ron, drowsing._

_Rita sighed, and laughed a humorless laugh. "That girl is the reason my life is ruined. I have succumbed to nothing because of her." said Rita, gritting out every word. _

"_You too eh?" asked Ron, as he brought the cup of fire whiskey above his nose and toasted it to her._

"_Rita Skeeter" said Rita thrusting her hand toward Ron._

_Ron looked taken aback. Well what do you know. Rita Skeeter. Hermione archenemy. There she goes ruining another life. _

"_Ronald Weasley" replied Ron shaking her hand. Rita's interests suddenly aroused. Ronald Weasley? Harry Potter and Hermione Granger's best friend? OH! Of course! He is in love with that whore. _

"_And you loved Hermione, and she went after Sirius Black?" asked Rita, mocking the concern in her voice._

_Ron lowered his head. Everyone knew. He couldn't even get Hermione to fall for him. Nothing was left for him nothing._

_Rita studied Ron very carefully. He looked very depressed, and vulnerable. It would be easy for her to manipulate Ron and form an idea to break Hermione. Suddenly it all became clear. Rita Skeeter smirked, a menacingly attractive smirk._

"_Don't you want revenge Ron? For what she did to you?" asked Rita._

"_No. I just want to be by myself." Ron replied taking another sip of his drink._

"_If I were you, I would make her mine whether she liked it or not. You do love her right? So, what's that got to do with her loving you in return?" asked Rita._

_Ron looked at her confused. "What are you on about Skeeter?" asked Ron._

"_Well, I am only implying that you get her back. Break them up. Do whatever it takes." said Rita matter-a-factly. _

_Ron jerked his head him, and paid close attention. Why not? Everything is fair in love and war. So why not? It was his right. "You have anything in mind?" asked Ron._

"_I have a couple of ideas" grinned Rita._

"_Like…" said Ron ushering Rita to continue._

"_A little Poly Juice potion and Imperious dust is all you need my dear Romeo." replied Rita grinning evilly. Finally the sliver lining had shown itself. _

_**SCENEBREAK**_

_Ron was showing no sign on disappointment, he actually looked better than he did during the horrendous dinner, where he discovered that his Hermione was with the notorious Sirius Black. But things were looking up for him, after his meetings with the cunning, but lovely Rita Skeeter, he himself realized that her plan was unplottable. The plan assured both of them 'Happily Ever Afters". Ron couldn't figure out why, both Harry and Hermione loathed her. She was brilliant, and hardworking. She was just doing her job. She couldn't be blamed. _

_Ron was in a brilliant mood, just waiting on a package from Rita, that would put the whole plan together. Rita already was done with her side of the planning. She prepared everything, and now it was Ron's turn. Which was pretty easy. Ron still didn't care if Hermione didn't willingly love him, but she will after he was done with her. _

_As afternoon came around in the borrow, Ron heard Fred yelling his name, telling him he had a package. Ron rushed toward the kitchen of the borrow, and snatched the package out of Fred's hand, who was giving him a look of confusion. _

"_What's in that bag Ronnikins? You act like there is something illegal in there." joked Fred._

_Ron laughed nervously and made his way upstairs. _

_Once upstairs, Ron put up a silencing charm around his room, and warded is room so no one could apparate or barge into his room undetected. One everything was locked and secure, and no one could see Ron open his package, he opened it. He saw another box inside, and a note attached in front of the box. Ron picked the note up and read. _

_**Ron,**_

_**The imperious dust is in this box, in a small bottle, this mix a pinch of this into whatever Hermione is eating or drinking, and she will obey any of your commands. But be warned, each serving of dust powder will last only 3 hours. Mix it with her food or drink every three hours, if you screw this up… the consequences would be horrible. She once back to her sober self, would remember everything you wished her to do. Be careful. I should be over at the Department of Mysteries right now. And you should be getting dressed to meet Hermione. To congratulate her, and show your acceptance toward her, and Sirius. **_

_**Goodbye,**_

_**Rita Skeeter**_

_**May this work out for the both of us. So we can lead our lives. Happy and carefree. **_

_Ron opened the box carefully, inside it was a small bottle with something that looked like blue sand. Ron guessed that was the imperious dust. Ron smiled, a true smile. The love of his life would finally be his. A tear of happiness rolled down his cheek as he apparated out of his room to go see Hermione, leaving behind the note, as well as the box on top of his bed._

_**SCENEBREAK**_

_Rita looked at herself in the mirror, she felt disgusted. She looked like the person she loathed so much. She was the exact replica of Hermione Granger. An awful girl whom she had come to hate. At least she was ruining her life, Hermione might will not be able to resist the powers of the imperious dust, but she will have all the feelings mentally. She will realize what Ron, was doing to her, she would know that Sirius would belong to me. She will know, and can't do anything about it, rather than obey Ron. Rita had before, in their last meeting explained to Ron to explain all the effects of the imperious dust, and their plan, so she could hurt even more. Make her suffer at first, then Ron was free to do whatever he wished with her. Rita looked in the mirror and smiled. Time for work Hermione. Sirius is waiting._

_**SCENEBREAK**_

_Hermione was tentatively waiting for Ron. She was glad that he finally wanted to talk to her, and everything would finally settle down. Hermione truly wanted Ron acceptance toward her relationship with Sirius. Even though it wasn't announced yet, they were suppose to get married 1 month from today. They didn't even share this information with Remus and Harry. Hermione was hoping that she would first let Ron know first. She wanted Ron to always remain friends with her, she possibly could not overlook 13 years of friendship. Ron was always there for her, and right now she needed him to tell her it was alright, that she was doing the right thing, and it was okay to love Sirius with all her heart. Hermione also had been feeling very wary, like, something bad was going to happen. She didn't know. She assumed it was the fact that she purposely forgot to mention to Sirius that she would not be attending work, and meeting Ronald. Sirius, though, he had changed still was a very jealous man. He would like to be there with her when she was meeting Ron. But Hermione knew, meeting Ron was something she needed to do by herself first. She wanted to clear the air with him. Tell him that one day he will find someone that truly loves him, and that Hermione is just an infatuation he was led to believe by the people surrounding him. The waiter had come by three times asking Hermione if she would like something to drink or eat, but she patiently told him she was waiting for someone and would order when he got there. Hermione was starting to get a little irritated at Ron's lack of punctuality, when suddenly she heard a loud pop, and saw flaming red hair._

_**SCENEBREAK**_

_Sirius was sitting in his office moping. He had been waiting for Hermione for 30 minutes now, she was never late. He had already owled her 3 times, and received a response saying she is on her way. As Sirius was waiting, he couldn't shake of a bad feeling he had. As if something was suppose to happen. His mind kept on darting towards Hermione. They always come to work together it's a little tradition of theirs. Sirius would always apparate in front of her apartment, and they would disapparate to work together. But today, she owled him in the morning insisting that he go on ahead to work, and she'll meet him there. She claimed something important has come up, and told Sirius not to worry. Sirius couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. It wasn't like Hermione to act different. Usually she was quite predictable, even when she wasn't, she still was not acting like herself. Sirius let those insecure thoughts leave his head, as he took another sip of his coffee. Just as Sirius was about to take out another paper to owl Hermione, he heard a crack and inhaled a sweet scent of vanilla that calmed his senses. _

_**SCENEBREAK**_

_Ron took a seat opposite of Hermione, and smiled at her. Hermione smiled back, it was truly amazing to see Ron smile. A true smile that reached his eyes. It's almost as if someone gave him his happiness back. _

"_It's nice to see you smile Ron." said Hermione sincerely._

_Ron smiled at her, and took her hand "Yes, it is. I am happy for you Hermione. I'm glad that you will meet the man that you are destined to be with." spoke Ron softly._

_Hermione looked confused, and quirked her eyebrows. "Meet him? I've already met him Ron." said Hermione._

_Ron's gaze faltered. "Yeah, yeah. That's what I meant 'Mione." said Ron in a reassuring voice._

_Right then the waiter appeared, Hermione noticed that it was a different waiter, not the man that had been approaching her before. Actually Hermione hadn't even noticed this new waiter. Hermione was very observant, she precisely studied every waiter here. She guessed she just missed one._

"_Make, I take your order, Sir and Madame?" addressed the waiter._

_Ron spoke up first "I would like the house steak, medium rare, with a side order of baked potatoes, and a large goblet of Pinot Noir red wine please." _

"_And you Madame?" asked the waiter politely. _

"_The chicken house salad sounds fine, with Chardonnay white wine." said Hermione._

_The waiter nodded at Hermione, and gave a awkward glance toward Ron, and headed to the kitchens. _

_Ron looked toward Hermione who smiled and then looked concerningly at Ron._

"_Ron, are you seriously okay with Sirius and I dating?" asked Hermione_

_Ron's smile fell. He sighed. "What is going to happen is for the best Hermione. For you, Sirius and me. It will be good for all of us." spoke Ron softly._

_Hermione looked at him confused, an eerie feeling washed over her neck and back. She couldn't describe it, but something felt very old. She couldn't put her finger on it. Something wasn't right. _

"_Ron, why are you talking in riddles?" asked Hermione._

_Ron laughed, a little too hard. "Nothing. Just accepting your love for Sirius." said Ron._

_Hermione smiled. Just then the food arrived. Everything looked awesome. The food was absolutely divine, as was the wine._

_Hermione never drunk wine first, always kept it for the end of her meal. Ron and Hermione dug into the food, neither talking, just enjoying the silence and the meal. When finished Ron and Hermione both gulped down there wine. Ron smirked, Hermione gave him a gazed smile. Ron took Hermione's hand and they both disapparated out of the restaurant. _

_**SCENEBREAK**_

_Rita walked in the office Sirius and Hermione both shared, and smiled at Sirius. Sirius rushed up to her and gave her a bone crushing hug, which Rita returned._

"_Where were you? I was worried? Is everything alright?" asked Sirius._

"_Yes everything is fine Sirius. Let's get to work shall we?" asked Rita in a tried tone._

_Sirius gave her a concerned look. "Are you sure you are okay Hermione?" asked Sirius again._

_Rita smiled. "Its nothing Sirius, just a little headache. I am fine. Really." replied Rita. _

_Sirius frowned. "No, you are not. We are apparating to my house now. You are clearly tried." said Sirius in a strict tone. _

"_Honestly, I am fine." said Rita. But Sirius grabbed her by her waist and apparated both of them to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Rita stood in awe once they arrived at Grimmauld Place. It was absolutely gorgeous! The hard marble floors, the walls were covered in Scalamandre silk, the stairs were the finest cherry wood. The house screamed royalty. Who knew Sirius Black lived like this. Rita smirked. She was unaware that Sirius was watching her. He gave her a perplexed look._

"_Are you okay? Your acting like you never seen this house before." said Sirius, moving his hand toward Rita's head and feeling her temperature. "You seem fine, lets get to bed. You need rest." said Sirius._

_Rita smirked shyly. She wondered what it would be like to bed the one and only Sirius Black. _

_**SCENEBREAK**_

29 Days Later (Present Time)

Ron awoke again to the smell of vanilla and fresh mint ensnaring his senses. He smiled, since that last month Ron had been so happy. No one knew about the secret place where he hid Hermione. It was his escape, after work, he would come here and spend time with Hermione. Sometimes he had to smack, hex, or curse her because the dust would wear off, and she would realize that he was controlling him. But, its okay now. No one knew about this place rather than Rita. And she would never tell a soul. Ron rose from his bed, and washed his face.

Today was Sirius and Rita's wedding, or should he say Sirius and Hermione's wedding. Ron let out a chuckle. He had to get dressed and be over by Grimmauld Place by 1:00 p.m. After Ron washed his face, he headed back to the bedroom, and pulled Hermione up by her and shoved the glass full of water down her throat and pushed her head back against the head board as he exited the bedroom and entered the bathroom.

Hermione looked horrible, physically she had bruises where Ron hit her, every time she was able to fight the imperious dust, mentally, she could feel the horrible things Ron makes her do and no matter what she tells herself, she can't fight it. Mentally she feels used. Tears threaten to fall from her eyes as she thinks about her Sirius marrying that wrench Rita Skeeter, but no tears fall because the imperious dust won't allow it. Sometimes she wishes she could just kill herself, it would be better than to live his this damp cottage Ron has her locked up in. Won't anyone notice that Rita is impersonating me to marry Sirius and ruin my life? Hermione couldn't move, she tried to, but Ron didn't give her permission. Hermione wanted to seriously die, her love was marrying someone else, and he won't even know it. She thought Sirius knew her better than anyone else, the passion they held for each other, the love, the smiles, the sex, didn't it mean anything? Couldn't he tell that something was wrong? That this wasn't his Hermione?

Ron stepped out of the shower, in nothing put a towel on. He smirked at Hermione. Hermione was scared, but she could not voice or show her feelings, she was a doll he played with. Ron's voice spoke in her head _"Suck my cock." _Hermione's feet carried her towards Ron, even as she was begging herself to run away, scream, say no, do something. But no, her feet carried her towards, Ron. Hermione got down on her knees, pulled the towel off of him, and took his erection in his mouth. Hermione wanted to throw up but her body wouldn't let her, she wanted to cry, scream, any kind of emotion she could express freely would help but no. She couldn't anything, without Ron. She kept on sucking his member unwillingly until he climaxed in her mouth and she was again commanded to sallow. And she did, and also hated it. She wanted Sirius, needed Sirius, couldn't live without Sirius, without noticing it tears spilled from Hermione eyes. Neither Ron nor Hermione noticed.

_**SCENEBREAK**_

Sirius was fixing his tie with a bright smile upon his face. His face showed the signs of an extremely happy man, but inside he was miserable. Even if he wanted to he couldn't get rid of the smile the bested upon his face, no one noticed anything, just noticed that Sirius was happier than ever. Most thought it was because he was marrying the love of his life, Hermione Granger, but no, he was marrying the most filthiest, malicious, and abhorrent woman ever. Sirius wanted to just die rather than marry that wrench. He knew Hermione was locked up somewhere. No matter how hard he tried not to listen to Rita, nothing mattered, she kept consistent with the imperious dust. Didn't even wait until it wore off, just made him take overdoses. Sirius had no choice but to go on with this wedding, and with a happy face. No one would find Hermione, nor even wonder. Sirius heard Harry call him out of his room, he couldn't move unless he was told so. A voice in his head spoke "Follow Harry, dear." Sirius followed. Without realizing a tear slid down his eye. That neither Sirius nor Harry noticed.

_There is so such thing as Acceptance in a relationship that was never meant to be._

_**A/N: Well... I know its sad. Sirius and Rita get married, Ron enslaves Hermione. Yeah, everyone lives unhappily ever after. I am sorry, but I wanted to try something different. Read and Review.**_


End file.
